Wherever you will go
by Shananax
Summary: "Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai fais mon devoir. Maintenant, je voudrais découvrir qui je suis vraiment seul. S'il vous plait, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Harry" Certes la demande était très clair seulement depuis quand Draco Malefoy respecter les envies du gryffondor !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Wherever you will go**

 **Avertissements : Rien n'est à moi juste l'histoire, Il y aura du slash**

 **Note : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première histoire:)**

5 heures du matin, la musique était forte, les corps se mouvaient les uns contre les autres, Malgré l'heure tardive la boite était bondée autant sur la piste qu'au bar où le barman aux cheveux bruns servait avec une rapidité déconcertante les clients tout en repoussant habilement les avances de ces derniers. Malheureusement celui qui lui demandait de danser avec lui depuis plus de 30 minutes n'était pas un simple client mais son « ami » d'1m86 qui était sacrément teigneux.

« Allez Harry tu peux bien demander une pause pour venir danser, juste une danse, juste le temps que je me trouve quelqu'un pour ce soir, Tu sais bien que ça attire les gens quand on danse ensemble » prononça d'un ton mielleux et surtout avec des yeux de cockers.

Ils étaient amis depuis 2 ans maintenant, Harry avait rencontré Ethan quelques jours après ses débuts au Lucifer la boite où il bossait en tant que barman. Ethan avait flirté très rapidement avec lui et Harry avait été séduit par le charisme du grand brun aux yeux bleus turquoises. C'était une très mauvaise période pour lui à cette époque là et Ethan l'avait plus que jamais aidé à s'en sortir. Même s'ils étaient restés juste amis ils leurs arrivaient de temps en temps lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort de remettre le couvert avec lui.

« D'accord seulement parce que je ne peux rien te refuser, Roxy je prend une pause ça ira toute seule ? »

« Oui t'inquiètes pas 'Ry va t'amuser » répondit sa collègue avec un clin d'œil suggestif

« Tu as vu pour qui tu me fais passer Ethan ?! » Lança Harry en rigolant

« Pour ce que tu es mais que tu n'oserais pas être sans ton merveilleux et sublime ami »

« Je suppose que le sublime et merveilleux ami va lâchement me laisser danser tout seul une fois sa proie repéré ? »

« Mais elle est déjà repérée, regardes cette petite merveille blonde avec le jean noir moulant. »

« Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais tu sais que ce n'est pas mon style. »

« Oui oui je sais tu préfère les mecs plus masculins et forts comme moi »

« Au lieu de te lancer des fleurs, viens danser » conclut Harry en trainant Ethan par le tee shirt vers la piste.

Sur un remix de I put a spell on you de Nina Simone Ethan ramena Harry le plus prés de lui et commença à se mouver sensuellement contre lui en lui tenant les hanches.

« Allez Chaton bouges moi ça » chuchota-il à l'oreille du brun

Le dit chaton frissonna et passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Ils commencèrent à danser en rythme et attirer par la même occasion le regard des autres danseurs.

Les habitués les regardèrent en souriant trouvant le duo toujours aussi attirant et les nouveaux clients les plus sur d'eux commencèrent à se rapprocher délaissant un jeune homme blond qui se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Il avisa le couple qui dansait non loin de lui. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Les deux étaient très masculins. Le brun était un peu plus fin mais on voyait qu'il était musclé sous son tee shirt noir, il avait des yeux verts intenses qui étaient éclairé de temps à autre par le jeu de lumière de la boite. En y réfléchissant bien le petit brun lui disait quelque chose, il laissa son regard dériver sur l'autre homme en se réprimant qu'il ne pouvait connaître personne ici vu que c'était une boite moldu et qu'il ne connaissait personne à part Draco ici. Se reconcentrant sur l'homme qui venait de retourner le plus petit pour avoir son dos contre son torse il put voir qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux turquoises qui bizarrement étaient dirigés dans sa direction. Se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas il regarda derrière lui et se rendit compte que non c'était bien lui qu'il regardait pourtant l'homme avait passé la main sous le tee shirt de son partenaire pour en caresser les abdos tout en gardant l'autre sur la hanche. Il déglutit face à ce spectacle qui lui donnait envie d'être à la place du jeune au regard émeraude qui d'ailleurs avait l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise la tête en arrière une main dans la chevelure brune de l'autre mais moins fourni que lui.

Il se rapprocha et vit l'homme qui menait la danse faire un baiser dans le cou à sa portée puis le relâcher doucement avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Le spectacle t'a plu » chuchota le mystérieux brun qui ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard.

« Très je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez arrêté »

« J'avais quelque chose de plus intéressant en vue, Harry et moi on est proches mais juste de très bons amis

« Tu as une drôle de façon de traiter tes amis à ce que je vois »

« Imagines ce que je fais à ce qui me plaisent » alors continua t-il d'un ton séduisant

« J'aimerais bien voir ça seulement j'attends quelqu'un » se reprit-il

« Et si je t'invite juste à danser en tout honneur et dès que ton ami revient je partirai » dit Ethan avec un grand sourire

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, ce type devait faire le même cinéma a tous les gays qu'il croisait mais cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que Draco était parti au bar chercher leurs verres et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Autant s'amuser en attendant avait-il conclut et puis son partenaire était tout de même très séduisant.

Harry continua à danser ne faisant attention à rien, il adorait danser, la musique l'aidait à ne penser à rien. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait son métier, il travaillait la nuit ce qui lui permettait de faire pleins de choses la journée et à chaque fois la musique l'aider à vider sa tête et à ne pas penser au passé.

C'était bientôt la fin de sa pause d'ailleurs, le patron était indulgent mais il voyait pas mal de monde au bar et celui ci n'avait pas l'air de désemplir. Maudissant Ethan de l'avoir poussé à danser et de l'avoir lâchement abandonné, il voulu lui jeter un regard noir mais celui ci avait l'air tellement extatique de pouvoir danser avec son blond qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Secouant la tête d'amusement il s'apprêtait à retourner à son poste quand un corps musclé se pressa derrière lui et une main blanche se posa sur sa hanche.

Il se décida finalement pour une dernière danse puisque l'homme avait l'air de pas mal danser ce qui était assez rare parmi tous ces clients alcoolisés qui ne contrôlaient plus leurs mouvements.

L'homme derrière lui sentait très bon, son souffle sur sa nuque était rafraîchissant comme si il venait de prendre une pastille à la menthe, il bougeait bien même très bien il le guidait et rapprochait fermement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

La chanson se terminant, il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour s'excuser de devoir partir mais l'autre le retient fermement contre lui, il lui balança d'un air railleur :

« Allons Potter tu pars déjà, moi qui pensait que nos retrouvailles allaient être longues et intenses »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour :)**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette story, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour ces gentils commentaires et pour suivre ma première histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.^^**

"Respires Harry respires" se disait-il depuis plus de 10 minutes. Il essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur les sueurs froides et sa vison trouble en fermant les yeux et en fredonnant un air quelconque.

Il réussit à se calmer au bout de longues minutes, il regarda l'heure sur son réveil, il était 10h00, il avait à peine dormi 3 heures cette fois-ci .

Son portable clignotait sur sa table de nuit indiquant qu'on avait essayé de le joindre, surement Ethan qui s'inquiétait depuis ce fameux soir. Il était parti comme un voleur, il avait juste prévenu sa collègue pour qu'elle le couvre et ensuite il était rentré en courant du club. Il avait vu défiler toutes ses images qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus revoir. Ron tomber dans la folie sous le doloris de Bellatrix, Ginny les yeux vides tuée par Lucius Malefoy , Hagrid, Minerva, Dumbledore et tous les autres.

Depuis deux ans il faisait tout pour changer de vie, se fondre dans la masse dans le monde moldu et il y avait eu des hauts et des bas mais il commençait tout juste à s'en sortir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve pour qu'on le couvre de cette célébrité qu'il ne méritait pas. Et si Malefoy n'était pas tout seul ce soir là peut être que tout le monde était déjà au courant.

Des coups à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées.

"Harry, je sais que tu es là, ouvres ou je défonce ta porte"

"Pas la peine" dit-il en ouvrant la porte

"Wouah je m'attendais pas à ça, tu as vu ta tête ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Je cherche à te joindre depuis 2 jours"

"Désolée j'étais en repos, j'avais pleins de trucs à faire"

"Pas à moi 'Ry, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense"

"Nan jte jure Ethan, j' y ai pas touché j'ai juste du mal à dormir ça va passer"

" J'espère que tu dis vrai , en tout cas j'ai prévu de te changer les idées aujourd'hui, changes toi et sois prêt dans 10 minutes beau brun et pas de protestations"

* * *

Du côté sorcier, Draco écoutait le sermon de ami de toujours nommé Théo depuis un bon quart d'heures.

"Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec cette obsession Draco. Par Salazar, je suis sérieux qu'est ce qui t'a pris, en plus tu m'emmènes dans tes délires, j'aurais du m'en douter, tu voulais y aller juste à deux sans les autres sans rajouter que tu as bien disparu une demi-heure dans cette boite mais tu vas me répondre nom d'un chaudron"

"Oh je t'en prie Théodore, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger dans les bras de cet idiot aux gros bras"

"Tu dis ça seulement parce que Potter était avec lui, sérieusement pourquoi Draco"

"J'avais juste besoin de savoir s'il allait bien c'est tout et je n'ai pas eu une bonne impression, je connais Potter il y a un truc qui va pas." Révéla t-il avec un ton indéchiffrable

"Pourquoi toutes ces cachoteries alors, tu aurais pu me le dire. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas si Potter te plaisait"

"Ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais bien que j'ai une dette envers lui c'est tout" coupa t-il d'un ton plus sec

Théo resta silencieux en le fixant d'un air dubitatif. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Draco avait toujours était obsédé par Potter, déjà à Poudlard il l'observait discrètement ou cherchait tout le temps le conflit avec. Il disait que c'était pour mieux se renseigner sur l'ennemi mais Théo savait qu'il y avait autre chose après tout même avec son père sur son dos pour qu'il devienne un bon petit mangemort, Draco avait fini par devenir un espion et avait tout fait pour que Potter gagne.

"Tu comptes le revoir alors " en déduit-il

"Oui"

* * *

Même après sa journée avec Ethan et sa nuit de travail, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur au début de sa nuit de sommeil. Cette fois ci,il se leva tremblant et le visage pale, il enfila vite son jean et sa veste en cuir descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble à vive allure puis pris la route sur sa moto.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il frappa deux fois doucement puis trois fois plus rapidement.

"J'en ai vraiment besoin s'il te plait" Dit-il rapidement d'un ton honteux une fois la porte ouverte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci de vos dernières reviews !**

* * *

Son regard se porta sur les mains tremblantes ainsi que les cheveux en batailles puis le visage en sueur légèrement roiuge. Le brun avait la tête baissé et le regard sur ses chaussures.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état mais celà faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu en pleine nuit lui demander de l'aide pour dormir.

Il repensa à la première fois où Harry était venu frapper à sa porte depuis qu'il avait disparu et aux raisons qui l'avait poussé à garder contact avec lui sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. De toute façon personne n'aurait pu penser que lui entre tous aurait des nouvelles du sauveur du monde sorcier,

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Il habitait depuis la fin de la guerre dans une petite maison loin de toute nuisance où personne ne pourrait venir nuir à sa tranquilité. Il avait été déclaré innocent à son procés mais ça n'empechait pas les gens de penser ce qu'ils voulaient._

 _Il était 21h quand il entendit des coups à sa porte, il sortit avec rapidité sa baguette, ce n'était pas normal il avait mis les plus hauts sorts de protections pour que personne ne puisse ne serait-ce que rentrer dans son jardin._

 _Il ouvrit la porte prêt à lancer son premier sort d'attaque avant de se s'écrier d'une voix qui cachait son étonnement comme il en avait l'habitude._

 _" Mais qui vois-je Potter, j'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y avait que vous pour venir troubler ma tranquilité"_

 _"Professeur Rogue, je suis désolée j'ai besoin de votre aide"_

 _Même s'il en fut étonné, il ne le montra pas et le fixa longuement, il avait l'air encore plus débraillé que d'habitude , mal rasé, les yeux vitreux et il sentait l'alcool à plein nez._

 _"Monsieur Potter ne devriez vous pas demander plutôt de l'aide à vos amis qui d'ailleurs sont plus qu'inquiets aux dernières nouvelles" demanda le professeur avec autorité._

 _"Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, ils ont autre chose à penser, sil vous plait je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose"_

 _Severus hésita un instant et pensa que si le survivant lui demander deux fois de l'aide en 5 minutes celà devait être important, il se décala donc silencieusement et le laissa entrer._

 _Il le mena au salon où deux fauteuil les attendait avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu les attendait, il vit le regard envieux de Potter sur la bouteille ce qui le conforta dans son idée que le garçon avait un gros soucis._

 _Il l'invita à s'assoir d'un sec mouvement de tête._

 _"Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans mon humble demeure ?"_

 _"J'ai... j'ai besoin de vous pour une potion de sommeil et pour la douleur, je n'arrive plus à dormir et j'ai mal à la tête tout le temps, je .. je n'arrive pas à m'en débarasser. Je deviens fou, s'il vous plait"_

 _"Ce sont pourtant des potions que même vous, vous pouvez réaliser"_

 _"CA NE MARCHE PAS s'écria violemment le jeune homme à la cicatrice en se levant du fauteuil_

 _j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort" dit-il en regardant fixement la bouteille toujours sur la table._

 _"Potter, regardez moi. Vous savez que ces potions ne doivent pas être prises sur une longue durée, vous êtes dépendant et il n'y a pas qu'à ça apparement"_

 _"Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez" Rétorqua t-il de manière insolente_

 _"Oh je vous en prie, pas à moi Potter vous puez l'alcool et vous avez qu'une envie depuis que vous êtes rentré dans cette pièce, c'est de descendre cette bouteille"_

 _"N... Non dit-il en tournant la tête pour ne plus regarder la bouteille_

 _Est ce que vous pouvez m'aider ou pas alors ?"_

 _Severus avait envie de renvoyer cet enfant insolent dehors mais le regard émeraude où ne reflétait plus cet rage et cette insolence qui l'enervait tant avant et qui avait été remplacé par un désespoir pur était en train de le faire changer d'avis._

 _Dire que cet enfant perdu avait battu le seigneur des tenebres, il se devait de l'aider, le brun ne pouvait pas sombrer alors qu'il pouvait enfin être libre. Il ne devait pas devenir comme lui aigri et sans personne pensa t-il avec amertume._

 _"Suivez moi"_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Il avait crée deux potions pour aider Harry à soulager ces cauchemars et la douleur seulement il avait du le forcer à ralentir sur les doses d'abord. Ca n'avait pas été facile, il avait passé des jours au chevet d'Harry pour le sevrage de celui ci puis il avait enfin pu lui administrer les potions à petite doses. Bien sur celà n'avait pas régler tous les problèmes puiqu'il ne pouvait pas les prendre tout le temps mais ils avaient fini par trouver autre chose qui les soulageaient tous les deux cette fois ci.

"Tu en as pris quand la dernière fois et ne me ments pas"

"La semaine dernière je te jure"

"Bien, pourtant tu avais commencé à espacer à 1 mois, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas, dis tu veux parler de ça maintenant, me donner la potion ou alors rattraper le temps. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus" dit Harry d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'i minutes.

"Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas continuer, ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut"

"Pourtant ça me fait du bien et à toi aussi non ?" murmura Harry à l'oreille de Severus

Celui ci savait que ce n'était pas une solution pour Harry, ils en avaient pris l'habitude en se voyant plus souvent , celà avait été assez rapide. Tous les deux avaient besoin de se réconforter comme ils pouvaient. Lui car il était seul depuis trop longtemps et Harry parce que le sexe faisait oublier. Les fois où l'homme avait essayé de convaincre Harry qu'il devrait parler de ces cauchemars, de ses souvenirs de la guerre, le jeune homme le séduisait pour dériver le sujet et Severus ne pouvait résister car l'autre s'y prenait tellement bien pour le rendre fou.

"Hum" grogna Severus en sentant la langue du brun descendre dans son cou puis remonter doucement en évitant la bouche sachant que le serpentard ne tiendrait pas et ferait le premier pas.

Et il eut raison car il se retrouva contre le mur le plus proche contre le corps du plus grand, sa bouche emprisonnait dans un baiser dominateur.

Harry se blottit contre lui avec un gémissement appréciateur puis glissa ses mains en dessous de la chemise noir de Severus qu'il lui avait offert le soir du noël dernier.

Il aimait comment le corps de son amant était mis en valeur dans celle-ci. Il n'était ni trop musclé ni flasque. Il avait ce qu'il faut où il faut, il en avait était étonné la première où ils l'avaient fait car le professeur était toujours caché sous des grandes robes larges mais en fait il était avant tout un puissant sorcier entrainé par Voldemort.

Severus lui enleva rapidement ses vetements derangeants puis le porta dans la chambre du haut. Ils y mettent du temps se stoppant régulièrement pour s'embrasser où pour enlever le pantalon de Rogue.

Ils connaissaient leurs corps par coeur, ils savaient ce dont l'autre avait besoin et tout de suite ils n'avaient pas besoin que ce soit doux.

Ils n'avaient même pas rejoint le lit mais Severus avait préparé Harry d'un sort informulé puis l'avait retourné d'un geste brusque le visage contre la porte penché en avant pour montrer son empressement.

Severus ne résista pas longtemps en voyant les fesses galbés se frotter contre son érection et le pénetra d'un seul coup. Il s'arretat un instant laissant Harry reprendre sa respiration et quand celui ci lui pria de continuer, il pu se laissait aller à un va et vient rapide tout en prenant soin de l'érection du brun qui gémissait de plaisir.

Ce fut celui-ci qui se libéra en premier suivit rapidement de Severus. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que le sperme coule le long des jambes du plus petit.

Le serpentard le porta jusqu'au lit puis le nettoya d'un sort, le plus petit se rapprocha de lui et metta sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus.

"Merci"

Severus eut un pincement au coeur en entendant le remerciement, ce n'était que du sexe il le savait, tous les deux le savaient mais voilà Harry était la première personne depuis longtemps à qui il tenait et savoir que le brun ne venait que pour la potion ou du sexe lui faisait mal. Lui qui autrefois était si impassible à tous ces sentiments était en train de changer et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla il trouva la chambre vide ainsi que deux fioles vertes qui l'attendaient sur la table de nuit.


End file.
